Covetousness
by AMaskedStranger
Summary: He lived in a world of insanity, where two lone souls were neglected by constant war. A childhood was a distant dream, and they unknowingly still fought for the future. Despite everything, they somehow bonded mentally along the way. [ObiSaku] [Possibly Oneshot]


**A/N**: Before reading, keep in mind that this story is loosely based on the recent chapters (660+), however, some fact have been changed. This is my first fanfiction, ever. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

**EDIT**: I re-edited the story so now it is longer and not as… confusing? I found many plot holes, and after a week of procrastinating, I decided to finally get going. Hopefully it will be more clear.

* * *

It was nothing but a pitless void. It gave you a feeling like there was no escape. Something, alas, a limbo. Solid dark cubes were your sole company here. A world you could go mental if you spent too much time in.

Yet it was _his_ world.

It was a world that _he_ created, not anybody else. Not the people with god-like powers. Nor the people of a superior complexity than him. It was him. Yes, just him. All his. His, his, and his. But nothing, however, could exhilarate the utter loneliness he was feeling.  
He often came to wonder if he was starting to go insane.  
Because he was always alone.

He was breathing heavily. He wasn't exactly sure why he decided to do it; he supposed he wanted to continue his childhood dream. To fight alongside his comrades in this war. But at the utmost price, notwithstanding. He knew they still held apathy for him.  
And right now his goal was to protect the girl that reminded him of someone.

"Obito?"

He heard a gentle, cautious voice. For a moment, he was convinced it was Rin. His Rin.  
...But his Rin was long gone, by the hands of his very own friend.

He decided to stay silent. The owner of the voice suddenly turned to him, crouching beside him.

"Obito… This place… What is it?"

"It is the aftermath of my creations."

"We… we are not dead, right?"

"We might. We might not." He glimpsed at the girl at the corner of his eye and noticed her pout.

"I suppose it's not over…yet…" she answered. There was nothing exactly to stare at. It was nothingness, unless you account the cubes. Both of  
them looked distantly away. Away from this place.

"Say... what is the most precious thing to you? What makes life worth living?" he found himself asking. He turned, abruptly glancing at her. Making sure she heard him loud and clear.

He noted that she had an intense gaze. You could almost get lost in the depth of her viridian orbs.

"I... I have never thought about it, coming to it. As a shinobi... I've never been much into taking away life... I wanted to protect it. Even if it means dying for my comrades, I... I'll die knowing I did something useful."

_Sacrificing in order to protect… Fail to protect._

Sakura swore his face saddened, if not by a little.

"That sounds very couragous for a girl at such a young age."  
It was her turn to reciprocate the frown.

"We are shinobi, Obito. We are taught to murder before adolescence. In this so called world... there is no such thing as a childhood. In a war, they need everyone possible, whether a child or not. And... most of them... know they are not going to come back."

Obito suddenly felt angered at her words. About the bias and unfairness and everything in between.  
He despised everything in this world. There was no childhood.  
Almost no one was lucky enough to live long enough to tell the tale.

And even if they did, there was nothing else left to say.

_Because everyone and everything else is long begone._

He remembered all the war veterans and overall elderly Konohagakure people. Back then, he thought it was his duty to help them. He would find the most petty excuses that he mostly made up along the way on why he was late for training, which Kakashi was never pleased about. Kakashi almost always had a grudge against him for nothing, albeit he regrettred not spending more time with him. Until the day that his world turned one hundred and eighty degrees, that is.  
Unwillingly, he also remembered Madara. The person he, at first, looked up to for saving him.  
But his trace of thought very soon changed, as Madara proselytized him. He despised this man with all his will.  
He didn't know who he was now. The previously loud-mouthed, short-tempered, yet kind boy he used to be turned to this silent emotionless man. He is merely the ghost of whom he was.

"I wanted to create a world where it can be different."

"The time I know you… You were never mislead by hope, Obito. You were quite nihilistic. What is different about now?"

"Look where we are now. Do you really think it's impossible? I beg to differ."  
There was a pause. She sighed, and said:

"Are you injured?"  
He was taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

"No."

Is there even a point in lying anymore? He doesn't want another person to suffer due to his wrong doings.

"I know that's not true. Let someone help you for once, Obito."

_Don't try to act tough and hide your wounds... I'm watching over you._

He didn't even want to think about it. Associating Rin with this girl... would be ledicrous. Maybe slightly personality wise, although...

"I'm going to scan you to see for an vital injuries. Lay down."

He did as he was told, although not all that convinced. His back was on the gilid ground of the Kamui dimension. Once again, darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

He saw green.  
Lots and lots of green.  
Green chakra, green eyes, green flak jacket, green...

He never seemed to care about this colour before. But now, coming to think of it, green was the colour of new life. Of lost hope. A majestic colour...

Yes, green was a beautiful colour.

* * *

What was she doing, anyway? She was in a world she could not get out with a former enemy. She should be hostile towards him.  
But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. It was painful to watch the world in such a state.

It wasn't pretty, but she's seen worse. She noticed a not so subtle wound on his chest, which she somehow missed previously. It bled badly,and if she didn't do anything about it quickly, he would soon bleed to death.

_But this is Obito Uchiha we're talking about._

He was meant to be dead about three times over already. Surely, bleeding out wouldn't be lethal. Still, she would have to heal it before it got worse. Gathering green medical chakra to her hand with almost no effort, she proceeded to close up the wound.

The next thing she knew is that Obito grabbed her hand to prevent her from healing him.  
She looked at him slightly worriedly. It made her feel sick.

"Sakura."

Her name rolled on his tongue, as if trying it out. It was an odd action, yes, and she froze. Didn't she trust him?

"You can stop here. My injuries are too fatal to be healed now... Actually, this would be a good end for me. Dying in my own world. How... morbidly ironic."

"I already said this... I am not going to let an ally die." She squeezed his hand slightly and he closed his eyes.

_Is it truly the end? With no one but a girl like … her._

"If you get to see Kakashi after... tell him that I apologise. For always seeking vengeance… But in the end… All I ever wanted was peace."

"Your death would be selfish, Obito. There is a war, you still have people to fight for."

"The problem is... I don't."

_Maybe I'll get to see Rin on the other side, too._

"Then... I'll stay with you for now. I scanned for any vital injuries, but I seemed to heal most of them. Please..."  
Obito made an onomatopoeic humming sound.  
"Yes?"  
"Please don't exacerbate."  
He weakly smirked at the comment, although it didn't reach his eyes. There wasn't really a reason for happiness anymore. It's faraway memory.

Even at his condition, she couldn't put up a fight against him.

She was too kind for a shinobi.

_Like her. Kindness is the reason of her death._

"You should rest for now... I doubt anything will disturb you here."

"Maybe." He opened his eyes. She was literally hovering over him.

"You can let go now. I won't murder you." was all he said.

* * *

She doesn't know when she fell asleep due to exhaustion. All she knew was that time went a hundred times slower here. She was watching over Obito before that. In case he changes his mind.

How could she lead her guard down?

_This is all but too confusing._

* * *

He looked at her unmoving body.

She looked exhausted, with dirt, sweat, gore and blood plastered to her face. It was the first time he got to have a good look at her. He sweeped away her hair from her eyes, all the while not disturbing her sleep. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed she was dead.

Perhaps, it would be better that way. He thought that her face would look beautiful either way. Have her for an eternity.

He remembered Rin's deceased face. Even with all the blood and his own tears on her face, she still looked beautiful. Because Rin was always beautiful, even at death. He appreciated beauty.

_Keep sleeping, my flower._

He stood up.

"Where are you? Kakashi."  
_Maybe the time has come..._  
He gently lifted the sleeping girl. The sleeping flower. Weakly, with all the power he could muster, he said:

"Kamui!"

* * *

There was a loud thumping sound, and he warped out. He quickly noticed Naruto, but decided he had to speak to a certain person first.

"Sakura-chan?! Obito, what the fuck did you do to her?!"  
Naruto looked just about furious, to which Obito replied with a lackadaisical look.  
"Sh."

"Obito, if you immediately don't tell me what has happened there I will personally-"

"Naruto, you have to understand this. Where is Kakashi?"

"I ain't telling you, believe it!"

Obito started to lose his patience.

"She is chakra deprived. I thought you would be more respectful for your comrade, Naruto."

"Are you kidding? Of course I respect my comrades!"

_Don't make the same mistake as I did._

"Tell me where Kakashi is."

Naruto scoffed.

"He's with off with Sasuke on the other side of the battlefield, I think… In that direction-"  
He was interrupted with someone's call.

"Naruto! We need you here now! Get over here!"

"_Shit_."  
Naruto looked torn, but he managed to gasp out:

"Sakura-chan… I know she's a capable girl, and strong at that! But if you even try to-"

"Naruto!"  
Naruto gave him a final look, and he quickly ran where he was needed, leaving Obito alone.

"I will return soon."

He continued going where Naruto showed him. It was a long run. Once again, he sweeped the hair away from her eyes gently.  
He didn't know she woke up. She gave a melancholic smile, and her fingers traced his scarred face. She didn't seem to mind the old scars.

"Time heals wounds, no matter how scarred the past is."  
His eyes seemed to soften, if only by a notch. Maybe there was going to be a future. Maybe there will still be something to hope for.

_ Keep sleeping, my flower._

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for spending you time to read this. What do you guys think of the ending? I'd really like to know, because I changed it several times and now I find it more plausible. Well, at least now I'm more satisfied with it than before. Hopefully I will write more in the future. You don't have to review, but it would make my day. Thank you!


End file.
